EverBorns: Jade experience
by JessiRoad
Summary: The ever-borns are becoming more frequent. When one comes and poor Jacob black imprints what happens, how will Bella take it? How will they deal with the La Peau sortents drama? Will she ever accept the imprint, will he? How many more are on their way?
1. Chapter 1

Ever-born….

Chapter1: Already Gone

"The name is Jade, and you can call me Jade if you try and call me something else you can and will be punched in the face." The girl said standing in the front of the class. She had a sarcastic and yet oh so serious tone in her voice that said 'I dare you' and it also made you curious as to why there is so much tension in her voice that seems almost invisible. No one had been paying attention in class but when she walked in and was told to introduce herself all but the group of guys in the back stared and watched in awe. She was a sight for sore eyes. She gave a slight smile and sat at the desk in the front row. The bell rang shortly after and most of the girls scattered to go to their next class but the guys stayed watching her. One had the courage to go up to her.

"Hey Jay, do you want to see a movie this Friday."

"Well I don't know if I'm available, one second," she said reaching into her bag for her calendar she was so looking forward to what she was about to say. "look it seems I'm available the second Friday after Never, It's Jade you ass and if you had known that or even cared you would have had a slightly better shot there, honestly I bet none of you could ever get a chance with me, see yah latter bastards." She walked out of her room only leaving the guys awestruck as the sound of her stilettoes on the marble floor slowly getting quitter until only the few guys, that hadn't turned to look, could hear her. Only then did they turn to watch after her but it was too late and she was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay guys sorry but this story has short chapters that way i can work on more of my stories at a time and there will be different stories with the Ever-Born label and they are all twilight stories with different people or Ever-Borns after this one so just lettin you know please push that button down there, you know you want to if i get a lot or even a few reviews or comments then i will consider making the chapters longer but i really want to know how it sounds. I am adding the first eight or so chapters today though... so please review so i know if i should spend my time on this one or go to a different story so please...<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: you wouldn't even know it.

"Jessabelle come downstairs so we can talk, we have something very important to discuss." Her father called from his study. They lived in a big house and her father had a huge study room that was full from wall to wall with books and no not even decent books but Nobel Prize winning books about law and nuclear physics. If Jessabelle ever wanted she would know how to create a nuclear bomb all thanks to her wonderful education. She had a perfect GPA and was taking college classes, that was before their family decided they wanted her to get away from the city and spend some time with her family in the good old La Push reservation. So like a good little girl she packed up all her belongings and locked up her condo in the middle of Paris, France and moved back in with her loving parents. (Did you catch the sarcasm?)

But there was something she was hiding, and only her father knew. She had changed since the age of fourteen, young for 'la peau sortants' but it didn't matter her dad was just surprised that she was even able. It didn't mean he fully accepted her but he took it as an opportunity. It was hard to find a pure decedent of the 'la peau sortants' and even harder to find a girl. He knew he could get far even if it was at his daughter's expense.

"Oui je suis père de venir." (yes father I am coming) She preferred to speak in French since being in such a little town and barely anyone spoke a different language let alone French. She could be ridiculing you and you wouldn't even know it.

"There is someone I want you to meet."

_**Who is she going to meet? ...next time on Ever-Borns**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>yes i ve decided to to put up the first five today and i hope you review to let me know to continue...<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: No big Deal

Jade was worried about this 'meeting' her father always wanted her to meet important people and she wasn't too fond of most of them. "Oui père je comprends attendez une minute et je vais répondre qui il est vous s'il vous plaît." (Yes father I understand wait one minute and I'll meet whomever it is you please.) She could hear her father translating to someone that she would be down in a second, she scoffed to herself. She knew that if she screwed this up she could forget going back to France anytime soon and that even worse she might not be allowed to change for a month, which for her was like contrasting a deathly disease. She needed the change both physically and mentally, so she gave in and ran her brush through her curly black locks plastered her fake smile on her face and skipped down the hall and down two flights of stairs until she stood outside her father's office waiting for her cue.

"Jessabelle dépêcher maintenant vous ne pouvez pas avoir notre invité d'attente peuvent désormais vous?" (Jessabelle hurry up now you can't have our guest waiting now can you?) he all but screamed she cringed at the sound of his laugh as If it was no big deal.

She nodded to herself and slowly pushed open the door to see her father sitting in front of a tall, tan, muscular, man. She gave a silent sigh and walked on up to the wolf-reeking man.

**_who is it? when does the pack come into play?... Next time on Ever-borns_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>I will update until chapter 5 so please comment  review thanks_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4: Condition

"Bonjour!" She said in an overly peppy voice with as much fake enthusiasm as she could muster.

"hello my beautiful daughter, I would like you to meet Sam Uley, he is a very respected man in La Push and I think it would be wise if you talked to him about your condition." Her father called her ability a condition she hated it. He acted like it didn't even come from his genes which it did. She tried to hide the annoyance in her eyes and she did it faster than ever before and she was proud of herself for that.

"why of course father, I would be honored to do such as long as it is your wish." She hated being his little puppet but it was required if she didn't want what happened before to happen again. It had been traumatizing and she wouldn't be able to live through it if it happened again.

"Would you like I make you some tea or coffee," She asked turning to the man, he nodded and followed her to the kitchen.

"So, your name Jessabelle?"

"No, well yeah but I go by Jade,"

"It suits you."

"Okay so I don't want to seem too blunt but why should I tell you about my condition?"

"Because I have the same ability," He said not even bothering to call such a gift a CONDITION…. She turned to look at him in surprise and she had a new respect for the man.

_**Not a condition, But how could it be anything but that...? What is the condition and what are the La Peau Sortents?... Nect time on Ever-Borns**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes it was longer, you are welcome the last one for today is going up in a few seconds...<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5: He's expecting me

"So you are called…

"la peau sortants, it pretty much means skin trader or changer, or something on those lines. It was never truly identified as to what, but yes a Shape Shifter." She said taking a sip of her coffee. He nodded in understanding. "So you and your pack phase into Wolves…"

"Yes and what is it you shift into."

"It changes, which may seem weird but since I am a direct descendant and a purely breed shifter I can change into whatever I subconsciously please. It's not even truly by choice Like I said My subconscious decides what is most fitting and I take it's form, but since it's something different almost every time my body never gets used to the change its bones have to make."

"that is quite an ability you have there. And quite rare, It would be a wonder to see you in action."

"We should arrange that but I have a meeting with a certain Doctor so I must hit the road."

"Cullen is it?"

"Yes."

"Well than you can't go over there, they could mistake you for one of us."

"Well one thing I forgot to mention is I have a completely human scent and I have the power to shield my mind, not to mention that Carlisle is expecting me." She said as she walked out of the room with a slight smirk on her features.

"But come outside and you can see whatever I take shape into this time."

_**Did you hear that? Well did you, but what could Cullen want with her? ... Next time on EverBorns**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes it is shorter than the last ever so slightly but oh well i need reviews to tell me if i should keep writing PLEASE!<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6: The most common

Jade sat in the room with her notebook on her lap and her hand scribbling away. She was recording her dream like Carlisle had instructed her to do. She knew she was an ever-born just not what kind. The kind that was meant to redo something that had been messed up, finish something left undone, say something left unsaid, or find something left lost. She wasn't quite sure why she cared, it just meant that she would have one more thing to do and it would bug her to her death, and then rebirth yet again. She growled to herself. Her hand suddenly stopped and she had lost everything, she had forgotten the dream. She threw the book across the room and stormed over to her dresser. She changed into some Change shorts, it was a type or spelled material she had discovered in France that adapted to any change which meant no longer having to walk around naked after a change. She also pulled on a matching tank top and she ran to her balcony, throwing the doors open. She jumped onto the railing and let herself fall. The change came suddenly and she felt the familiar pain of her bones reshaping. She was in a wolf form, one that was quite familiar to her. She had been changing many times before up here and so far the wolf form was the most common of all that had occurred. Jade waited a minute before running off into the woods in search of something.

_** What was she searching for? What would Dr. Cullen know about Ever-Borns...? ...Next time on Ever-Borns **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry it is so short my apologies but i didn't get ANY reviews so i'm updating the next ones hope u like them...<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The fun of the fight

**_Who would be this far out in the woods at night?_**Jacob thought, thus alarming the other pack members of the presence.

Sam could feel a slight twinge of recognition but shrugged it off and ran toward the scent.

**_Whomever it is I call dibs on scaring them! _** Paul laughed.

**_No we shall be mature about this, let me handle it.. _** Sam commanded using his Alpha voice as they all came out into a clearing to see a pure white wolf. And it was no ordinary wolf it was the size of a shape shifting one and it was female, but they only knew of one female werewolf and Leah was behind them. Instantly it dawned on Sam.

She looked between the wolves before her. She knew it was Sam's pack but she was itching for a fight.

So she let a slow growl erupt from her chest and She stalked forward. The pack was on edge.

Sam let out a Loud Alpha growl and she just ignored him and kept at it until she was fifty yards away from the anger prone one. She could feel the anger flow off of him.

Sam knew what was going to happen and no matter how loud he both mentally and physically commanded Paul not to he couldn't stop the pup. Paul snapped and charged at the female wolf and she just steadied herself on her paws, getting ready for him. And then she leaped, away from him causing his momentum to carry him too far and she turned and bit into his left plank, causing him to whine and try to bite back but she was too quick so they tumbled until he gave up and stopped trying to defeat her which took away the fun of the fight so she released her hold on him and walked over to Sam. He looked pissed. She sat directly in front of him and they started the stare off.

**What will Sam do about her behavior? Who is missing?... Next time on Ever-Borns**

* * *

><p><em><strong>so how was it? please review even if just anonymously i dont really care i just want to know what you think of it.<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8: Never Looking

**_Who the hell is this crazy bitch?_**

**_How the hell did she beat Paul?_**

**_She's gonna get it!_**

**_Shut the HELL up! _** Sam mentally screamed.

**_Yeah listen to Sammy_** ! the female said, surprising them all at how she could already communicate between them telepathically.****_When no one thought anything she sputtered, **Oh I'm sorry I'll shut up now!**_

**_No Jade! _** Sam growled and she just sat there watching him intently.

**_Yes, Sam? What can I do for you this wonderful afternoon? _**

**_How about tell me why you are this far into the woods playing around like a 5 year old._**

**_I had some wood to burn. You know how it is with my father, well he was in another one of his moods and threatened me so I walked out._**

**_Now it's going to be worse when you go back._**

**_Hey can I hang out with your pack of dogs?_**

**_I resent that. _**Quil barked out making her laugh.

**_Yes Quil I bet you do. Anyway even if you say no I'm still gonna come and you owe me an introduction to Emily. _**

**_No_**

**_Yes_**

**_No_**

**_Yes._**

**_No and that is final._**

**_Please, Sammy Please…. I think I'm gonna cry,_**

**_Fine,_** he stuttered out looking away from the white wolf as she ran around in glee.

And they ran. They ran in the direction of Emily's and Jade was always looking ahead of her, never looking toward that one wolf that was looking at her; That one that she was meant to be with forever.

_**Who was she never looking at? what will come of the pack with the new arrival?... Next time on Ever-Borns **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>That one is longer to make up for the lack of updates that is on its way. But please review because your suggestions and comments inspire me to update quicker.<strong>_


End file.
